The long-term objective of the Xiangya-UCLA HIV/AIDS Nursing Research Initiative is to enhance capacity at Xiangya School of Nursing (Central South University, Hunan, China) and affiliated institutions to conduct research addressing questions in HIV/AIDS nursing with a focus on mental health and management of cognitive/affective symptoms of HIV and concomitant conditions. Specific aims include 1) development of research expertise in a cadre of Chinese nurses and psychologists who will conduct collaborative HIV/AIDS behavioral research; and 2) enhancement of the institutional capacity for nursing, mental health and behavioral HIV/AIDS research, including rigorous measurement of biological outcomes. The research training plan comprises 1) long-term (9 month) post doctoral training in HIV behavioral studies for 8 Chinese investigators at UCLA; 2) medium term training (6 months) in measurement of biological outcomes for 1 Chinese laboratory fellow at Yale and UCLA; 3) part-time, long term, in-country training in behavioral research methods for a cohort of 20 Chinese nurses and psychologists; and 4) mentored research projects. The proposed program responds to and extends ongoing HIV/AIDS collaborations which have demonstrated the need for additional post doctoral training in order to conduct rigorous studies of emerging questions related to mental health and behavioral aspects of HIV/AIDS in China including measurement of biological outcomes. The rationale for the program is that while Xiangya has strengthened its doctoral studies program for nurses and psychologists, local expertise is limited regarding the behavioral research methods that are key to high quality investigations of psychosocial and self-management issues of interest to nurse-researchers and psychologists. The program links nursing and psychology in recognition of common academic interests and the existing relationship between these two disciplines among the partner institutions. The program design builds in collaboration, long term mentorship and ongoing support of trainees as they design, implement, and evaluate mentored research of immediate relevance to China and by extension to similar countries faced with maturing HIV epidemics. It is anticipated that this program will substantially increase the number of young and mid career nurse-scientists, psychologists, and others conducting research related to the mental health and behavioral aspects of HIV/AIDS. Increased capacity will be measured by the number of research projects conducted by trainees; peer reviewed publications and professional presentations; successful applications for external funding; and number of courses taught and individuals mentored by trainees.